


Can you do that for me?

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander asks the important questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you do that for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed sub Ricky from Hans (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelinesticks)

Ricky’s dick was deeply flushed and throbbing, aching from the black cock ring that fit tight around his base, leaking against his belly as the Commander fucked him. He squirmed, exasperated – his hands had been bound together above him and his wrists were sore from his struggles against the restraint.

“Please let me come.”

“Not yet. You’re so wet.” His thumb slid slickly over the head of his cock, making him shudder and whine. The Commander shifted, grabbing at his leg and pulling it up to his side, higher, pressing himself deeper into Ricky, holding his ankle up at his shoulder.

“That hurts!” He sobbed desperately, throwing his head back against the pillow.

“I know, you’re okay.” He slowed, fumbling with the cock ring until it released. He was suddenly closer, heavy as he crawled over top of his chest, pushing his leg forward with him until it bent at the knee, leaving the other splayed out by his side. He brushed his lips right up against Ricky’s ear, grinning as he fucked a gasp out of him. “Can you come for me?” There was a waver in his voice as he rutted into him violently, frantically, coming inside of him with a low moan. He was boneless against him for a minute, huffing wetly against his neck and rocking into him in slow, lazy motions.

Eventually he heaved himself upwards, grabbing blindly for Ricky’s erection. He opened his eyes when his fingers grazed wet skin and he smiled wide as soon as he saw - Ricky had come all over his belly. He trembled a little as the Commander pulled out of him and undid the binding on his wrists. Exhausted, Ricky rolled onto his side and the Commander settled close behind him, trailing his fingers down into the stickiness of his come.

“Good boy. Didn’t even have to touch you.”


End file.
